User talk:N217062
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Andre Maddox (Anthony Montgomery) page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need anything, please leave a message on an admin's talk page: Ylnani, Sparrowhawk8, Lantefan2012, or Nk3play2! Lantefan2012 (talk) 04:25, November 25, 2017 (UTC) Ethnicities and PsyD I saw your note to Lantefan2012 ‎regarding ethnicities being messy. What do you mean by this exactly? The ethnicities listed are the ones known or stated on air. *It was stated by Nathan shortly after Liesl's debut that she was Burmese. *It has always been said that the Cassadines were Greek as well as Russian. Yes, they moved there, but they'd been in Greece for 100 years or more (since the last Tsar of Russia). They lived there, they were Greek citizens, they're Greek. The PsyD degree is a psychology degree, which is not a medical doctor (they cannot prescribe medication). Kevin and Andre are psychiatrists, which are medical doctors (they can prescribe medication). They are MDs, which stands for Medical Doctor. Please stop changing them. --Ylnani (talk) 15:41, November 28, 2017 (UTC) My apologies. Please understand that I intended no disrespect. That being said, I’ve been following this show for ten years so I know what’s right and what isn’t. I’m also a researcher and I live on factual accuracy. It pains me that this wiki is not what it once was but obviously there’s nothing I can do about it. I’m not an unreasonable person so if you wish me to cease my contributions then I will. It’s been a good run but it’s time to move on. You can’t enlighten those who are adamant on staying in the dark. I give up. P.S. 1918 to 1981 is definitely less than 100 years. 476f206675636b20796f757273656c766573 --N217062 (talk) 20:28, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Actually, I have a couple more points. *Nationality and/or residency ≠ ethnic identity *I have three friends in the medical field, one of whom is an experienced psychiatrist. I’ve shown all of them your point on the doctoral degrees and according to all three of them, you’re information is incorrect. As you can see, research goes a long way. Okay. Now I’m done. Forever. (Disappears into the dark reaches of the Internet) --N217062 (talk) 22:11, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Just my two cents A one year ban is excessive for simply having a different opinion from an admin. And btw, it’s not like I even fought you on those edits. You changed them back and I didn’t do anything about it, my edit history proves that. Also my last comment before the ban was a joke. Making one joke does not equate to trolling. This was a clear abuse of power by an admin. I did nothing wrong. Wiki policy clearly states that a user receives a warning first and if their behavior continues then they are banned. My “behavior” (if you can even call it that) didn’t continue and I never received any warning. I can only hope that the injustice done to me was a one off thing and this message prompts better management of the wiki by the admins that are still active. /rant over Willow's birth name Which episode did it say that on her file as in the date? -- Lantefan2012 (talk) 00:31, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Monday April 22, 2019. Towards the beginning of the episode when Harmony was going through DOD files. N217062 (talk) 00:37, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for your edits and contributions to several pages which contained numerous grammar mistakes as well as character assumptions! Lilygrace83 (talk) 04:12, July 5, 2019 (UTC)